This invention relates to a timepiece capable of providing an audible indication of time information in the form of synthesized human voices in response to a sound or voice.
Timepieces are known which provide, for example, by means of a liquid crystal display a visual display of time information in response to an incoming sound (as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 52/45507). Also known is a timepiece adapted to display time in response to sound or a clapping of hands (as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 53/38627). It may not be convenient to look at such a timepiece when the user is visually impaired or does not wish to divert his or her attention away from something for any reason.
With timepieces operable in response to actuation of an input means such as a key switch, a touch switch or a wireless remote control, a user may well operate such an input means in the vicinity of the timepieces so that a visual display of time, rather than an audible display, is adequate.